soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow
"Terrible, hideous, SURPRISES!!" - The ABB Shadow's first line in Nightmare Ned "You're going to pay for humiliating us! And the best part is that you'll be all alone, so no one can help you..." - The Dust Sisters' first line on the intercom "We'll leave you to die in a cold, dark corner for beating our challenges! But, we promise you this. Fighting us will be a big mistake..." - The Dust Sisters challenging Ned to a boss battle "Let's play, let's play! Now, we're the little toddler and you're the toy we get to break!" - The Dust Sisters before their boss battle The Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow, also called "The Dust Sisters", are one of five main antagonists in the Nightmare Ned game and act as the second bosses of Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. Role in the Story The ABB Shadow, along with her fellow shadows, were defeated in Ned Needlemeyer's previous adventure. For this reason, the shadows became vengeful and overly ambitious. The ABB Shadow's body changed like the others did when their inter-dimensional invasion commenced, and the two heads became "The Dust Sisters", an old, Barbie doll-like toy with a ventriloquist dummy forcibly glued to an additional arm coming out of her neck. She turned Rayman's world, Gladea, into a nightmarish, bizarre world that looked like a combination of a jungle, basement, attic and other assortments of things having to do with neglect and abandonment, and had Rayman and Drayke locked away with the Dream Key of Shadow. Once their levels, "Lost Woods", "Cobweb Depths", "Dragon Fortress", and the bonus stage, "Circus Colosseum", have been beaten, the Dust Sisters will be ready for a fight "The Dust Sister's Basement". Boss Fight The boss battle has two phases, one for both the ventriloquist dummy and the doll controlling it. The Dust Sisters have five attacks. The first involves both the dummy and the doll screaming, causing several random objects to fall from the ceiling, such as lamps, portraits, and mirrors, the latter of which shatters and can hurt Ned if he's too close to them. The second and third attack have to do with the ventriloquist dummy. The second attack involves the dummy's head growing large and attempting to bite Ned as he runs around the circular arena, and the third attack involves the dummy breaking off of the main body and chasing Ned around. The fourth and fifth attacks, however, have to do with the doll controlling the dummy, as she will attempt to summon falls of fire from the furnaces in arena, and her final attack is the ability to summon a tornado that spins around and tosses all sort of garbage Ned's way. The first phase, where Ned must hurt the ventriloquist dummy, takes three hits to get through. The way Ned must go about hurting the dummy is if Ned hits the dummy's uvula with his yo-yo, which makes it gag. Eventually, the dummy's mouth will fall off, beginning phase two. The doll is damaged by the furnaces, so Ned must find a to hit the main Dust Sister and make her charge at Ned, where she'll run right into the furnace and get burned. However, once a furnace is used, it cannot be used again and the other furnaces deal more damage to Ned as a result. Once seven more hit points are gone, the Dust Sisters are defeated. Appearance Before their transformation, the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow had two heads, green eyes, and a transparent, black body. However, now their body looks like an old doll that has one of its arms stuck inside of a ventriloquist dummy. The main body wears a tattered red and yellow-orange dress, and the head has a hole in it that spiders crawl in and out of. It also has red hair and a missing left eye. The ventriloquist dummy has a permanent grin on its face and has blonde hair and brown eyes. It also has wooden arms and legs. Personality The Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow is incredibly silent most of the time, and the ABB Shadow also has a fondness for speaking in a childish manner, making her extremely creepy and mysterious to those around her. Powers and Abilities The ABB Shadow's powers are like her brethren's, having the ability to craft nightmare worlds and, as of their inter-dimensional traveling, warp reality. Trivia *The Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow represents Ned's fears of neglect, abandonment and dark places. Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains